012315cenirowscarlet
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board JACKANDACENIASPRIMER. Memo is now Secret by CAA CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRC: There we are. <3 CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Oooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Thank you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA made GT an OP. CAA made RC an OP. CAA: Yes, this should make things easier. CAA: But yes, as I was saying, I think what we reelly need is insight into why Jack would be interested in Acenia's primer. Or perhaps just general insight into his psychology so we might be able to find leverage to force him to drop his claim. CRC: Hmm. <3 CRC: Let me think. <3 CRC: How best to explain Jack. <3 CAA: As I am worried that her safety is at risk if he fills her primer. If the stories I have heard from Darmok, or Rilset's own trepidations, are even half-accurate. CRC: Have you ever seen a small twink, still in the Dormitory, sitting by the side of the path smashing all the beetles? <3 CGT: I'm the only small twink I've ever seen... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Not that specific scenario, but I can imagine equivalent scenarios involving wigglers. CRC: yes. Wigglers <3 CAA: Highbloods, especially. CRC: making small creatures suffer <3 CRC: Jack is the equivalent of a highblood, or as near as twinks have <3 CRC: Nothing brings him greater joy than others' despair. <3 CAA: Great. CAA: So now it's not just Balish I have to worry about hurting Acenia, but also Super Balish with Time Powers. CGT: So why isn't he after Lily? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She's made of despair Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: He is <3 CRC: Haven't you heard? <3 CGT: No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: Yes. Jack has attached himself to Lily and some half-troll named Dani <3 CGT: |: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I thought twinks were extraordinarily monogamous. CGT: Well that's it. Primer voided. He loses. The end. We're good to go, Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: To the point that they made humans look like trolls. CRC: And how is the primer voided? <3 CRC: He has not requested either of their primers <3 CRC: just given lecherous smooches. <3 CRC: and I don't know Jack's game. Not anymore. <3 CRC: His time in death has made him worse. <3 CGT: What does he gain by having a harem of ladies? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: Collateral. Against Lily <3 CRC: or, Libby, really <3 CAA: Which raises the question of why he is targeting your daughter instead of Libby's. CGT: okay so is HE black for Libby? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: cause I feel like that level of manipulation is black as heckerdoodles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: using someone's kids, i mean Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: At least for primers, I mean. CAA: Because filling Acenia's primer would strike me as granting more leverage against you than it would against Libby. CGT: Something is really missing from all of this. Like, there's some detail we can't get hold of... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes. Agreed. If Rilset were not so dead set against it, I would feel like we have to ask Jack ourselves. CAA: I may be forced to do so, if I cannot begin to sea what it is we are missing in all of this. CGT: If he's filling my primer, he won't kill me. But you're competition. I should ask if it comes to it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He will not krill you until he is filled it, anyway. Rilset does not seam to have much faith he will stick to that vow about seaing you to the next universe. CRC: Jack and Libby have been playing a game of Cat and Mouse with each other for multiple iterations of the session. If Twinks had something like Black Romance, they would be it. <3 CRC: Though many of the older trolls theorize that Libby and I are black for each other. <3 CAA: I....have no idea where they would get that idea. CGT: We ourselves have thought that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: However, Acenia, you're missing the point. You're key to Libby's plans to rebuild the Twink species. <3 CAA: ...yes. That's true. Libby might very whale consider Jack filling your Primer to be preferable to me doing so. CGT: And her own daughter? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Any offspring you might have would be three-quarters twink instead of three-quarters troll. CAA: But shorely if Jack krills you it does not matter what potential offspring would be. CGT: I don't see why I have to bear a fate for her when she's got her own child to push all this expectation onto. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: You're not thinking broad enough. Genetic diversity. <3 CRC: You'll notice Jack has not accessed nor requested Lily's Primer. <3 CRC: at least not that I'm aware of <3 CAA: Shorely there would be greater genetic diversity from interspecies pairings than in-species pairings. CRC: unless she has two unattached male twinks <3 CRC: and a plethora of interspecies options for the children. <3 CAA: The more you talk the more I feel like our reel anemone in all this is Libby, not Jack. CGT: I consented to being with Merrow and that turned out really great. And that was wonderful. Unexpectedly wonderful. But now I have to abandon that because there was some sort of change from the parental tribune based on what sludge we can offer up to a mother grub that isn't there anymore? I don't want to even think that there are other options based on biology so please don't correct me. CRC: I'm not saying you should change from Merrow <3 CRC: I'm curious why you're not considering what I suggested earlier, that Merrow challenge Jack after he fills the primer? <3 CGT: Does the fulfillment of a primer force me to exclude Merrow from my life? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I had not heard that suggestion. CGT: Because Papa says he almost didn't survive a scrape with Jack. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I would be willing to do it. Even if it got me krilled. But I do not suspect dying fighting him would save Acenia from her fate. CGT: And he is a veteran of the game. And likely stronger. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: And yes, Rilset does not fill me with confidence that I would be a match for Jack. CGT: I don't want Merrow dying like he was pretty much sent off to made into grubloaf. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am willing to lay down my life for Acenia, but only if it serves a porpoise. CAA: Dying without saving her would only hurt her more. CRC: The female is expected to forsake other partners, yes. But that doesn't mean you couldn't be friends. And I'm surprised you two aren't even considering cheating. How do you think your father beat the Herald? <3 CGT: How do we cheat? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: The male appears not to have to forsake other partners... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: It did not occur to me that there were any options available to us that were shrimply against the rules, rather than impossible. CAA: But yes, absolutely I am in favor of cheating. CRC: Well, there are quite a few methods of cheating. <3 CRC: Your father used 3. He alchemized powerful equipment, took a variety of dangerous stims, and used Shenanicite. <3 CAA: And barely managed to survive even so, I am told. And seaing as Jack was calling the shots with the Herald before, I suspect he is the more dangerous of the two. CAA: I would probably not want to limit myself to 3 methods of cheating. CRC: No. Jack is terrified of the Herald. <3 CAA: He did not seam terrified on LOBAB. CAA: The herald appeared to be working for him. CRC: Because Jack's manipulated him, no doubt. <3 CRC: No one directly crosses the Herald. <3 CAA: That would not surprise me. CRC: you do it subtly <3 CRC: He's not that bright. <3 CAA: He did not seam bright, no. He barely seamed conscious. CAA: More like a berserker. CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: But even if the Herald is the more powerful of the two, that does not mean he is the more dangerous of them. CAA: A barkbeast is more powerful than a spider, but there are many spiders I would less like to get in a fight with than a barkbeast. CRC: Indeed. <3 CGT: I thought a lot of the bioparents were afraid of Jack when the topic was brought up? I mean, we were talking about the one on Derse, but I remember someone being really uncomfortable... and then relieved when it wasn't the one I was talking about. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think it might have been Sami. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Even the Horntaker is scared of Jack then? CAA: I am not surprised he is more powerful than her, but I did not think the Horntaker feared anything. CGT: Not the Horntaker. The young one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Oh. Right. CAA: I have not met that one. CRC: Jack is a monster. Please don't misunderstand. <3 CRC: I'm saying within the framework of a Challenge he is easily beaten. <3 CRC: Well, comparatively. <3 CAA: Assuming he does not also cheat. CGT: Merrow has time powers. It might work out! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes, but so does he. And I can barely use mine. CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am sorry. I do not mean to dishearten you, Pumpkin. CRC: You need to find someone good at using time powers to teach you then. <3 CAA: Yes. I have spoken to the Sylph of Time about the powers. I think I understand the aspect better now. CAA: But the amount of control I have is minor. I think I managed a pretty impressive display of temporal manipulation back on LOBAB, but even that only sent the Herald back in time a few moments. CAA: And Jack appeared instantly, as though summoned by my mere use of it. CRC: Oh, Kate didn't warn you? <3 CRC: Jack polices time use by players. <3 CAA: ...no. Fintastic. CAA: But to be fair, I do think she was under the impression he was dead. CRC: I'm surprised she didn't see fit to warn you <3 CRC: Well, once she learned he'd returned <3 CRC: He nearly killed her for her 'insolence' numerous times. <3 CAA: I have not heard from her since our first discussion. It's possible she does not even know he is alive. CAA: This is certainly the first I have heard of it. CGT: This Jack sounds incredibly insecure Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Maybe he's not that powerful at all... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Would not that be wonderful? CRC: hahaha <3 CRC: oh, my darlings <3 CRC: Jack is more powerful than most of the creatures in the game. <3 CAA: I figured. But it's nice to dream. CRC: He's gotten to the point where he 'speed runs' worlds for fun. <3 CGT: Not emotionally, apparently. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: tries to beat his previous times <3 CAA: All four of you seam to be immensely powerful in your own ways. CRC: Oh GodOS, no, He's got the emotional range of a teaspoon <3 CGT: Joy Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I have not sean overt demonstrations of your power, but I have sean you manipulate events in ways that seam almost mystical from time to time. CAA: And Libby seams practically all-knowing. CAA: And the Herald more or less just one-shot an entire planet. CAA: And somehow Jack is holding his leash. CRC: Oh GodOS he was showing off again, wasn't he. <3 CGT: So wait. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: That's how he killed his denizen <3 CGT: Merrow can challenge Jack immediately after Jack announces the primer is filled, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Apparently this was only to get the denizen's "attention," according to Jack. CGT: Or does Merrow have to complete the primer too? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: basically, once he submits it, Merrow only needs challenge him. <3 CGT: Oooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: unless another has challenged him first <3 CGT: |: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Such as the Herald. CAA: If Rilset's suspicion is true. CGT: Which papa thinks is the case, yes Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: then you must challenge whoever wins that fight <3 CAA: In which case I assume I could still challenge the Herald. Only then I am in for an even stronger opponent. CAA: One who can destroy a planet in a single swing. CRC: unless you can stop him <3 CGT: ooh Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: time Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes. And I suppose if I had better control over Time, I am less conchcerned about raw power than I am about cleverness. CAA: Or better control of time. CRC: And you may be able to appeal to Jack's vanity in that regard. <3 CRC: How would he feel about having a time player bested by a space player <3 CRC: He may throw a match, but he'd make it obvious it was intentional <3 CRC: so none would doubt his superiority <3 CAA: Hmm. Yes. CAA: But on the other hand, would he be all right with a troll besting a twink? CGT: Ooooh, would an obvious throw be grounds for an overrule? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: another time player being bested casts aspersions on his aspect <3 CAA: Libby certainly seams to dislike the idea. CRC: who knows. <3 CRC: No, Acenia <3 CRC: Throwing fights used to happen all the time <3 CGT: Twink culture is really weird... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: Twinks paying better skilled twinks to fill a female's primer, then throw a challenge <3 CRC: so they could get a girl out of their league. <3 CAA: Seams like quite a good way to make a twink woman's primer irrelevant, and take away her choice in who she ends up with. CRC: Implying we ever had a choice <3 CAA: No. I do not suppose you did. CGT: Do you think getting human married will stop him? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: No. <3 CAA: I did not think it would. But it will sea to it that you inheret my rank if I die fighting him. CAA: So I still support the idea. CAA: One way or another, I will sea to it that you are Empress one day, Acenia. CGT: O: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: You know what. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: My Twink half might have to do all those promises. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: what promises <3 CGT: Those primer promises things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Like singular fidelity and such Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: But I'm part troll and quadrants make sense and I like that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Merrow, you'll always be my matesprit, okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Of course. CAA: Assuming he does not decide to cull his competition. CGT: I will eat him in his sleep. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Or threaten your safety for remaining my matesprite. CRC: Oh Acenia. You think he'll let you out? He can make a stable time loop and keep you there like a pet. <3 CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: That seems really unpleasant. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: A prince of time is one who destroys time, correct? In that case, assuming I survive, there is no time warp he can place you in that I will not eradicate, once I find out how to do so. CAA: I know that's little comfort if you spend a relative eternity waiting for me to figure out how to do it though. CGT: I can wait! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: We'll figure this out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: Hmm, hopefully that will work <3 CAA: Yes. It is a last-resort option I think. CAA: I prefer the cheating plan. CGT: Maybe you can talk to Dead-Time Acenia Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I do not understand what you mean. CGT: She might know some stuff. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Right, so I have a stick full of skulls of other me's that are dead. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Oh! Right. Bothwell's staff! CAA: Hmm. Perhaps it would be worth exploring, yes. Kate kelped me understand things better but I do not think it has kelped me become anymore powerful. CAA: More insight might aid me though. CAA: You know....there is an insolent, audacious part of me that almost wishes to ask Jack to teach me the ways of Time. CAA: "He most honors me as a teacher who trains under me in order destroy his master." CRC: If you can flatter him well enough, he very well might. <3 CRC: I know none of the previous players asked him. <3 CRC: But he is a bit intimidating. <3 CAA: Yes. He is. He was utterly confident amid that melee in a manner that suggests the idea that anyone could even inconchvenience him is alien to him. CAA: The only other people I have ever sean with that attitude are the Condesce, and Commander Aggaro. CGT: So you mean people who contributed to your genetics. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: You've got it in you, then! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Oh. I suppose I had not thought of it like that. CGT: You know what? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Merrow. Would you be able to try that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Try what? CGT: Because... even if you can't immediately challenge him Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: You'll still be close. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: And you'll be working on it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes. You are right. CAA: And....if his vanity reelly is as much as Scarlet says... CGT: And that's better than zero. Especially if Harold is going to be a potential challenger. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: And I mean... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Worst case scenario, you get better at the game, you know? It's... still progress.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: No, worst case scenario, Jack becomes angry at Merrow's insolence and slays him. <3 CAA: Whale, worse case scenario is actually that he krills me for my audacity and to teach a lesson to the other time players. CAA: Yes, it seams Scarlet and I are on the same wavelength. CAA: Nevertheless. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. CGT: Okay, well... I meant that as worst positive case. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Death seems to be a constant theme. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: So that's always on the table. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: It might even be that I do not have to lie to him about my intentions. "Are you a good enough teacher to make even me a credible threat to yourself?" CRC: Perhaps. Just make sure someone is available to kiss you. <3 CAA: Yes. I have not settled on that as my approach. CAA: I am just considering it. CGT: Why kiss? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I think the veterans said somefin about reviving people that way, if their dreamselves still live. CAA: Is that correct, Scarlet? CGT: I'm sure Lily would be more than happy to irritate her mother, then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CRC: Yes. If someone kisses your corpse, your dream self awakens and becomes your primary self <3 CAA: Handy. CAA: Although since Jack knows that, I do not know if he would limit himself to only slaying one of myselves if he reelly intended to make an example of me. CAA: But I shall be brave, for Acenia's sake. I just cannot be reckless about it. I may only get one chance. CRC: Just tell someone else in your team what you're doing. Warn them. <3 CAA: I will. CAA: I suspect Rilset will not approve of my plan if I tell him. CRC: Probably not <3 CAA: Perhaps I shall tell Nate instead then. Or Seriad. CGT: Please don't tell him, Scarlet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Although maybe it would be better to tell someone who does not already know Jack. CAA: Mahtah perhaps. She is trustworthy and discreet. CGT: Make it secret Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: From everyone Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: except you and that person Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Agreed. CRC: This is not a bad idea. <3 CRC: If Mahtah can be secretive <3 CAA: Whale thank you for the talk, Scarlet. I will work on figuring out how to convince Jack to teach me in the use of Time. CAA: And think of ways we might be able to cheat. CRC: Yes. I'll leave you to it. <3